PJO and the Avengers: The boy with eyes of the sea
by Grell Phantomhive
Summary: T to be safe and language. Percy Jackson: Strong willed, battle worn and haunted by his past. He tries to spend some time away from camp to relax after the war with gaea, but his plans are interrupted by a certain team of superheroes who seek information. With a new threat on the horizon Percy will have to join the avengers or risk losing everything he fought so hard to keep.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya, so you may know me for my Black butler/HP story if so heeeeey. This is a copy of my work from the account Slendergirl25473 on wattpad. If you want proof its mine check out the latest chapter of PJO and the Avengers: the descent into hell is easy. I decided its lived its course on Wattpad and am so putting it here as well. I do warn you its finished and I havent done a sequel (yet) but have done the fics mentioned above. I wont respond to comments about grammer and spelling as this fic is as edited as i can do. Remember to review and fave lovely folks. I hope you love it x**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the charcters in this story, the belong to Marvel and Rick Riordan, respectively. Any locations are the same in that case. I am just a lowly fangirl. I own a laptop and a brain. Not the awesome people in the story. Also if there are any mistakes forgive me. Thanks to my best friend (its dedicated to her) for editing the majority of this chapter.

The man studied the files in front of him. It had been six years since this investigation started and he had given up on it. Until he got the call. The call that gave him hope for the case once again.

 _Name:_ Percy Jackson

 _Age:_ Eighteen

 _Physical description:_ Tall, black hair, sea green eyes, muscular

 _Family:_ Sally Jackson/Blofis, Paul Blofis (step-father), Gabe Ugliano (ex-step-father, missing, abusive), (father, lost at sea)

 _History:_ blowing up schools and the arch, various crimes, vanishes to no existent camp, very dangerous, powers/weapons unknown. Terrorist since age twelve.

 _Notes:_ Often disappears for summers, constantly escapes police custody, recently vanished for eight months and was sighted in Alaska and various other places since.

There was also a blurry photo of the boy in a peaceful town being chased by sheep. That morning the man had received a call from an agent "Fury sir, that boy from six years ago has been sighted at his moms place. He appears to be staying." Fury couldnt believe his luck. He had sent the Avengers their mission. Retrieve the boy alive using any means necessary...

PERCY

Percy was happy. He had finally come home. The war was over. He had finally been with his mom again. Tartarus may still haunt him, but he didnt mind. He was now relaxing, he was spending a few weeks away from camp because Annabeth had needed to leave to do something and he couldnt join her. He had left his camp in Jasons capable hands and now spent his days wondering the streets of New York, appreciating life, breathing in the ocean and watching the sunset. He often took a monster proof Ipod with him as well. He was leaning against a rail on an rock overhang just above the beach, staring out at the sea. He was so lost in his thoughts he didnt realise he was being watched...

AVENGERS

"The boy doesnt look like a terrorist thats for sure." said Tony staring at the kid in an orange shirt and jeans with a beaded necklace "More like a hippy." He added.

"Look at the scars on his arms though, what do you think happened?" Natasha said.

" Who knows?" muttered Clint.

Steve stretched "Let's do this then."

Steve and Tony (in normal clothes) walked over to the boy and Steve tapped his shoulder. The boy turned around, pulling out his headphones.

"Hey kid." said Tony.

The boy smiled. "Hi, can I help you?"

The Avengers shared looks. " I'm Steve Rogers, this is Tony Stark." said Steve.

The boy just smiled blandly. " Do you not know who we are?" asked Tony confused.

The boy shook his head. "Should I? Oh, I'm Percy by the way but I'm guessing you and your friends in the trees know that." the boy looked past them and waved at Natasha, Clint and Bruce. Thor had refused to come claiming to be busy.

"Percy we need you to come with us."

Something hardened in the boy's face. "Yeah. You want to kill me or something, right? Get. In. Line." He said and then threw an uppercut at Steve before he could blink.

Steve flew backwards as Percy lept over the rail, with Tony dazed in confusion...

PERCY

He lept over the rail quickly and headed towards the ocean. Just before he reached it, an arrow hit him square on the shoulder, right on top of one of his wounds from Gaea. A parting gift or exquisite injuries that refuse to heal. He fell to the ground wincing. His vision blurred. "Oh you play dirty, Tranquilizer Man." he muttered, reaching for the water but falling short just as blackness overtook him...

AVENGERS

The boy fell to his knees, muttered something and then reached his hand to the water before collapsing. The Avengers ran to him. "Where did he think he was gonna go? Bloody idiot." said Tony, with a sigh.

Steve picked up the limp boy and noticed blood forming around the arrow. More than there should have been. "What the hell-?"

Bruce came over and frowned. "let's get him back to Stark Tower, I'll bandage that up while he's asleep and then we can question him." He said and they left with a boy more powerful than they could imagine...

They set the kid in the investigation room and Bruce pulled of his shirt, the boy's beaded necklace hung onto his now bare chest. The kid clearly worked out, judging by his muscles but that wasn't what worried Bruce.

There were many deep wounds on the boy's chest and back, along with hundreds of other various scars. He bandaged him up best he could but couldn't help but be concerned. Did this prove the kid was a terrorist? Somehow Bruce doubted it. There was something about the boy, something just so inherently good...

With a shrug, he pulled the kid's shirt over his head and left.

PERCY

When he woke up, he was in a room with one way glass. He sighed, remembering what had happened. He could feel he had been bandaged up. Great. Someone had seen his wrecked torso.

The red head woman from earlier came in and sat opposite him. "Hello Percy, my name is Natasha Romanoff. I just want to ask you a few questions. I will be the only one to interrogate you, okay?" He nodded. She cleared her throat. "Got any family?"

He smiled. " I have Mom, Blowfish my Step Dad, my biological Father, he's okay but my Uncles and Cousins can be jerks." Cue lightening to flash. "Yeah, shut up Thunder Face."He muttered, earning a weird look from Natasha. "I also have a Girlfriend, who I plan on marrying one day if she counts. Oh, and a little Sister."

Natasha nodded, surprised he was co-operating. She looked at some papers in front of her and Percy winced at all the little words. "Everything okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, all those words just give me a headache. I have dyslexia and ADHD." He said.

She then went to the next question. "Where were you while the police were looking for you, for eight months?"

Percy glared at the table. "Next question." She moved on, deciding not to press it. "Where do you go every Summer?"

He shook his head. "Just a Summer camp."

She nodded. "One last question then. Can you tell me more about your Father? I heard he is dead, but you clearly think otherwise."

Again, Percy shook his head. "Not much to tell. I don't see him much but that's not his fault. He isn't terrible, as far as Dads go I guess." He knew Poseidon would have heard him. He knew he would probably happy with that.  
Natasha got up and said. "Bruce Banner is going to give you a medical exam now, okay? After that, Steve Rogers wants to test your athletic ability."

Percy nodded and followed the guy called Bruce to a lab. "I guess you're the guy who bandaged me up, huh?"

Bruce nodded, slowly. "Are you going to tell me who gave you those wounds?" He asked. Percy shook his head, no. "Okay then. Any medical conditions?"

Percy sighed. "Dyslexia, ADHD and I think I may have a touch of PTSD."

Bruce nodded and checked his heart. "Ever been poisoned or broken any bones?"

A brief pause before Percy nodded. "Yeah, I've been poisoned a bunch of times and yeah, I've broken yikes, most of my bones."

Bruce wrote it down, before sending him off with Steve.

The first Avenger smiled at Percy "So, Steve. Why was I taken here?" He asked.

Steve looked the kindest out all of them, so he figured he would likely answer honestly. "This is a top secret government organization, Percy and ever since you were suspected of kidnapping your Mom, it's been looking for you. They think you're a terrorist."

Percy laughed. "Well, I promise i'm about as far from a terrorist as you can get."

Steve laughed as well. "You certainly don't seem like one."

Steve then had Percy use various gym equipment, before asking him if he has any particular sport strengths.

"I'm amazing in water but um, I don't love it as much as I used to thanks to G- someone." Percy sat down on the running machine "It's actually really ironic when you know the whole thing about me. Trust me, my fear of drowning makes my friends laugh at the irony of it." He said, bitterly.

Steve frowned sitting next to the teen. "You can trust us Percy, you know I think Fury wants you on our team. We all have powers of one kind or another, so when you're ready you can tell me."

Percy smiled at him. "Thanks Steve, but I don't plan on fighting any more battles or wars. I have fought long enough for my liking." Percy then got up and left without another word, leaving the Man Out of Time to contemplate the boy with a raging stormy sea in his eyes...


	2. bob

AVENGERS

The Avengers had gathered into the main room to talk about Percy. Steve had been pondering what the kid had said. Clearly he had gotten into some pretty serious fights. Maybe even a war... but no that wasn't possible. He was far too young.

Tony walked into the room and poured himself a shot. "Kid's locked in a bedroom with guards at the door. Jarvis is watching him" he said "Not that I think he is going to try to escape, when I left him he was fiddling with some gold coin"

Clint looked around "where is Thor?" he asked.

" Right here." Thor walked in looking murderous. The Avengers sprung up.

"What happened?" Thor glared at Steve. "Why are we holding Perseus Jackson in captivity?" he asked angrily.

Tony frowned."Kid's a maniac or something, he certainly seems a little off his rocker. Why do you care?"

Thor slammed his hammer onto the table making everyone jump "You are insane. Percy has done nothing wrong and keeping him like this is too much. Either get him on the team or let him go."he said.

Steve laid a hand on his arm."Thor do you know Percy or something?"

The god rubbed his temple wearily. "I refuse to say everything, that is his job but Perseus is not someone you want as an enemy, he has saved many lives including mine and is extremely powerful. He is also very unfortunate." He then turned and left the room.

"We need to talk to the kid. Now." said Natasha. Tony nodded and they went to get him. They reached his room and stopped. They could hear voices so they pressed their ears to the door.

"You certainly don't look like much Perseus and yet you have foiled so many of my friends plans." The Avengers exchanged horrified looks.

"I dont know who you are but I wouldn't try anything." Percy's voice cut in.

"This world is going to fall, Percy and my Master wants you chained to the ground as you watch everyone you care for, die."

Tony tried the handle. "It won't open." He whispered as Percy spoke again.

"You don't know how many jerks have said stuff like that about me before. I'm still alive. The camps thrive. The Avengers kicked your ass once, they can do it again." Laughter rang out.

"I'm going to enjoy capturing you, Perseus but the time is not yet right. I look forward to seeing you again." Percy growled.

Tony finally got the door open and found Percy standing up, a sword in his hand and his eyes like iron.

"What the Hell happened?" Burst out Bruce looking kinda green.

The kid touched a lid to his sword and it turned into a pen which he tucked into his pocket. He then turned to the Avengers. "Loki. He was just here. I think he might be working for an enemy of mine." He said.

Steve made a strangled sound. "Could you be more specific?"

Percy laughed. "Um, no. Not really. I have a lot of enemies."

Steve took a deep breath. "Let's all have a chat about this." He said and they went to the living room again.

PERCY

"So I guess you want an explanation." He said wearily.

Tony rolled his eyes. "No, we want a bagel. Yes, we want an explanation."

Percy started to pace through the room. He weighed up his options, on the one hand he could reveal the existence of Demi Gods and fight with the aid of the Avengers or he could tell them nothing and face the fight alone. He didn't like that option much. He sighed and prayed to Poseidon mentally.

 _Dad, Poseidon. Please give me a sign. What should I do?_

Nothing. The Avengers were still staring at him, so praying to the gods this was the right choice, he made a decision.

"I'm going to tell you anything you want to know. I don't like it but I will. Ask away. I swear on the river Styx to answer honestly."

Tony looked at him and frowned. "Loki said something about you foiling many of his friends plans?"

Percy stared into the distance, thinking. "I have fought many monsters and many gods, many demi gods and even a few mortals and animals along the way. I fought Ares, Luke, Kronos, a bunch of giants, Titans and Gaea. The list goes on."

Natasha huffed. "Kid, that's like Greek mythology. It's not real. It cant be real?"

Percy laughed. "Oh, It's very real. All that freak weather starting, oh six years ago now, all those explosions and accidents. The Greek and Roman gods are alive and kicking, and so are their enemies. Being the incompetent and arguing bunch, they are more often than not they call on their half mortal children to do the dirty work. They pick on me and my friends a lot." Percy glanced at the sky. He looked like he was expecting something bad. "Huh. Zeus didn't flash lightening at me. Makes a change." He muttered.

"So you're saying you're the child of a god, that you fight monsters?"

Percy nodded at Bruce. "My father is one of the big three, my father is Poseidon, god of the sea. Zeus and Hades are my uncles, believe it or not. They also don't like me much. Being a Half Blood is extraordinarily dangerous and even more so if you're a child of the big three. We are born and when we get to around eleven or twelve, monsters are able to smell our godly blood. They try to kill us. We go to one of two camps, my first home Camp Half Blood and my second, and may I add originally forced, home Camp Jupiter. We go on quests and become heroes. Eventually we die or live precarious lives.''

Steve licked his lips nervously. "So does that mean you have any godly powers?"

Percy grinned. "I can manipulate and generally control water, breathe underwater but I've been avoiding that and I can talk to horses. Don't ask. And does having a Cyclops half brother count as a power?"

Clint's mouth fell open. "Cyclops half brother?"

Percy shrugged and Steve exhaled slowly. "That's why your fear of drowning is ironic. But why are you afraid? You can breath?"

Percy glared at the floor like it might attack him. "Mother Earth isn't all that cute and cuddly. Old Dirt Face recently waged war on us and tried on multiple occasions to, ah collect and kill me for a blood sacrifice. On one occasion, she pulled me into Muskeg and I was drowning in mud. Now I fear suffocation. Anyways, I don't know who Loki is working for, but they clearly have a personal vendetta against me. That doesn't narrow it down much. I have been on a lot of quests and in two wars. The amount of monsters I killed, well they tried to kill me in their homeland once in Tartarus. Their pain was exquisite."

When he mentioned 'Tartarus' his face changed. Steve who had been thinking how warrior like the kid was, saw what he really was. He was truly just a kid. A kid who had seen too much and suffered too greatly for someone his age.

The kid's face was pale and his hands shook. "I read about Tartarus. How did you survive?" gaped Bruce.

Percy turned to him. "Through a lot of pain. With the help of my girlfriend, with the help of Bob the Titan who could love, who sacrificed himself for us. So we could close the doors of death. Complete our quest and come home. _Seven half bloods shall answer the call to storm or fire, the world must fall an oath to keep with a final breath and foes bear arms to the doors of death."_

Night had fallen. The Avengers watched as the young hero walked to the window and looked up at the stars. " Bob says hello, Zoe." He said quietly.

"Percy, who is Zoe?"

Percy smiled sadly still staring at a very bright star. "Zoe Nightshade was a hunter of Artemis. She died before I could save her. She was very brave. Very loyal. She deserved better so she became a star."

The Avengers could sense that though, they didn't know everything about the boy that he had lost much and saved yet more. That was the moment when they realized they trusted him. When a lost boy stared at the stars of a dead girl and said that a monster with a heart says hello.


	3. Chapter 3

PERCY

While he slept the young demigod dreamed. He was in tartarus again. The climate stung his skin and fear settled in his stomach. He couldnt be here. This had to be a dream. Usually it was easy to tell but these nightmares made it hard.

The whole thing was hard enough to comprehend when he was awake. He walked along for a while and froze. Bob was lying on the ground, he was dying. Damasen was nowhere in sight. Percy tried to call out to his friend but his voice wouldnt work. The scene changed. Loki was standing in a park.

With a jolt percy realised that he was only a street away from his moms house. Loki looked straight at him, like he knew he was there. Like Kronos once knew. " The time is coming boy. You will have to make a choice. Your life, or theirs?" he was holding up a picture of everyone percy loved. Annabeth, Grover, his mom, Paul, Jason, Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Nico and alll his friends back at the camps. " soon" the scene changed once more

. He saw Gaia. Her face was only half formed and when she spoke her voice was thin and barely a murmur " you have got a great many enemies Perseus. I soon shall be avenged and my plans fulfilled" ...

He woke up shaking. he sat up and rested his head on his knees. after checking the clock he found it was only five am. there was no way he was going back to sleep though so he got up and went to the kitchen for a drink.

steve was surprisingly sat at the counter reading a newspaper. when he saw percy he smiled sympathetically " cant sleep?" percy shrugged  
" i have to take care of something. i wont be long. tell the others i said thanks for not killing me" steve looked at him carefully "im coming with you wherever it is" he decided.

"its fine just an errand" percy argued and steve stood up stretching  
"great then we will get back before the others wake up and you can thank them yourself"  
he walked over to percy and laid a hand on his shoulder " were a team percy. besides after the errand you could introduce me to this hazel girl you were talking about. the one from another time" percy smiled grimly "together then"

they were in the clearing. percy was clenching riptide and steve had his shield ready. " so this is an errand to you? standing with weapons in an empty park" asked steve. "no i call an errand dispatching monsters. he's close. cant you sense him?" 

steve opened his mouth to ask him what he meant when an all too familiar laugh echoed through the clearing. steve clenched his fist and percy pulled out his sword. "percy this is not an errand" percy rolled his eyes as loki walked into the clearing, his eyes were pure white. " your right this was not an errand. we need to leave now" loki laughed and when he spoke it was with a voice that percy feared above all others.

" hello little demi-god. i have found this host quite agreeable. so obedient with the promise of power" steve glanced at percy who had gone white, his sword trembling in his hand " your not here. you cant-this isnt. how is this real?" loki smiled " well i have been conserving my power for eons and oddly enough when you and your bratty friends destroyed my love i got rather angry. this anger fuelled my strength"

steve was worried now " who are you?" he demanded but to his slight surprise it was percy who replied " when i was in tartarus me and my girlfriend were almost at the doors of death ready to escape when he appeared and was going to take our lives. we were saved by bob and a titan. this is tartarus himself" silence

. " this is your choice perseus. die now by this excuse for a gods hand or try to fight and see everything you hold dear destroyed" something ignited in the demigods eyes " so what? iv faced worse odds than this before! im still here, still standing strong. i passed seventeen. i helped kill gaia. the camps are stronger than ever. COME AT ME" the god snarled and raised his hands. hordes of monsters spilled from the earth.

the white left loki's eyes. "lets make this quick" he said. they attacked. percy and steve fought as hard as they could. for as long as they could. but they were losing strength. they weren't ready. so percy did something he thought he would never do.

he thought back to the mysterious boy who helped him kill the giant croc. he raised his sword and yelled " AVE ROMANA, LONG LIVE THE GREEKS AND THANK THE GODS FOR BIG CROCODILES. CARTER KANE WANNA FIGHT A WAR WITH ME?" a blue swirling gateway opened across the street.

The mysterious boy, this time with a girl took in the scene before him. as soon as they had arrived yet more monsters that looked very odd had come. the boy raised an eyebrow at percy " sure ill fight a war with you who needs kicking?" he asked grinning. he raised his weird curved blade and the girl beside him pulled out some staff/wand thing

. " how do you feel about the most dangerous person to have ever existed? its kinda one of my weird peoples things. by the way i still dont get your sword" the boy laughed and steve was re-thinking his life choices cause one crazy teen he could handle but three? he should retire. " right back at you water boy" he said before the two newcomers plunged into battle yelling something that sounded like " for the house of life, for mysteries and for egypt"...

 **Sorry its so short. Im getting a little bit of writers block on this. I know what i want to do with it but i dont know how to do it. Anyone recognize Carter and Sadie? I know its not really what most people do but after seeing the cover for their new crossover (percy/ananbeth and carter/sadie fight setne) i couldnt resist putting them in. I love those guys. Hope you enjoyed it and please ignore the terrible grammar. Im working on it x**


	4. Chapter 4

PERCY

They had finally dispatched the last of the monster both greek, roman and whatever the kane kid brought. Steve was resting against a tree and the newcomers were talking in hushed voices, the girls arm was bleeding but she seem un affected.

Percy pocketed his pen and walked over to steve " Im sorry for dragging you into this" steve just smiled " Were a team. Besides who doesnt love killing crazy apes and cows. Why were we fighting cows?" percy laughed " Thats what you see? those are monsters you just cant see them cause of the mist" steve chuckled lowly " So who are those kids?" he asked.

Percy shrugged " Carter Kane and i dont know the other one. I met carter when i was hunting a monster and he turned up with the answer to defeating it. After we tried to fight each other we worked together. He gives me the creeps though. He isnt quite right somehow" Carter and the girl walked over. " I dont believe we have met, Im Carter and this is my sister Sadie" said carter shaking steves hand "Steve Rogers" the girl, sadie, had a green streak of hair dye and steve thought he could see something glow on her arm for a second but when he blinked it had gone. Her cut seemed to be healed too.

" So what was that about? one attack doesnt qualify as the worst situation possible Jackson" carter said turning to percy " Maybe not but would an enemy that even with the avengers help I have little chance of defeating qualify? I think if we worked together we might, _might_ avoid the end of the world" the girls head tilted to one side

" We just fought the end of the world, who's to say we want to play the heroes again?" percy grinned at her " You sound like clarisse somehow. Anyway your not the only one, I dont know who you fought but me and my friends had our work cut out for us. We were lucky to win. Iv fought wars before. Whats one more fight?" carter and sadie exchanged looks " Were gonna help but I dont think it would be safe for us to tell each other the truth about what we are yet. Ancient forces are at work here" percy smiled. "great then we have to plan. Lets go to the rest of my team. I need to make some calls"

When they arrived at Stark towers there was cameras everywhere. Paparazzi hounded them "and here is the boy who has been seen with stark-" "percy jackson a wanted fugitive-" "now with two accomplices" snatches of reports reached their ears as they pushed towards the doors.

A reporter grabbed percy pulling him back " hello percy can i ask you a few questions?" percy looked at the reporter. He looked at steve who just shrugged and carter and sadie who looked amused. " Uh no. however you could do something for me yeah you could tell me if the empire state building would be watching this" the reporter nodded confused. Percy smiled "great then" he grabbed the mic and steve started forwards "percy-" he warned but was ignored

" yeah hey dad if your watching this with my 'uncles' tell them i said hi and that i appreciate yet more work when all i wanted was to settle down with annabeth who you sent away. Oh and annabeths mom, hi I promise i have been behaving. I promise Im doing my best for your daughter"

he then dashed inside while the others could have sworn they heard a faint rumble of laughter. When they got to the living room the avengers were waiting. " Where were you and who are they?" demanded tony. Percy was laughing for some reason and the new boy looked nervous while the girl was looking bemused.

Steve started to explain " Percy's fault." percy stopped laughing to glare at him. " What did i do?" steve raised an eyebrow " That guy possessing Loki is an enemy of yours right? what was his name tar-tar or something" percy rolled his eyes " Dont say his name its dangerous. and yeah he wants me dead but its hardly my fault. He also wants my friends dead. We killed his wife, we didnt let him kill us. He feels insulted" he then jerked his head at carter and sadie " these are some ally's. Carter and Sadie Kane. There gonna help. Im gonna call for reinforcements from camp and then we can kick the most dangerous guy in creations butt. Your gonna want to watch this. oh and steve its time you met my un-dead friend" when he said that the Kanes eyes widened "dad wouldnt let that happen surely" sadie whispered earning a shrug from carter. percy created a rainbow and flipped a drachma thinking the right words

( **I cant remember them right now XD)** A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes came into view. cue gasps of surprise. " hey perce what do you need? I thought you were on vacation" percy sighed " Well grace I need you and the rest of the seven and nico to get your butts here.

We have a really big problem" jason glanced behind percy "who are they? and how can we come if you dont tell us where you are? Leo made the Argo III so we can get there at a decent speed" behind him percy could make out Leo's curly head as he hit a huge ship with a hammer. A tall beautiful girl was next to him. Calypso. " They are friends. Tell Leo to come to Stark tower" jason nodded " See you soon. Do we need calypso?" percy shrugged and ended the connection.

He turned to the others "back up is coming in the form of the people who helped me kick gaea's ass". Not an hour later the door opened "Im sorry sir my system was over-ridden by a group of teenagers" came jarvis's voice as the seven, Nico and surprisingly Reyna entered. They grinned at everyone and Leo pointed accusingly at Percy " You didnt tell me you were friends with the avengers!"

 **Hope this satisfies! Again my apologies about grammar. This story has over 300 reads. Woah. Thank you all so so much and thank you for all the votes as well it means a lot to me. I apologize for the slow update but I only just figured out how to write it. So thank you and enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

"You didnt tell me you were friends with the avengers!" percy rolled his eyes " yeah well i didnt plan on it till they you know percy-napped me" tony snorted and annabeth threw herself at percy "Annabeth! when did you get back?" percy excalimed hugging her tightly "just yesterday seaweed brain i missed you" leo made gagging faces and they pulled apart, not before percy landed a kiss on her lips. clint wolf-whistled and natasha hit him.

"So introductions maybe?" hinted steve and percy nodded "well go on guys im not your mother" he said smirking. Annabeth put on her serious face and said "my name is annabeth chase daughter of athena and percy's girlfriend. Also a registerd hero" she then shook hands with bruce and said " bruce banner i love your work and theory's and tony your architecture is flawless you have to show me teh blue prints sometime" bruce smiled at her and tony grinned

" You have good taste miss chase" she blushed and percy put an arm around her. Next leo "Im leo 'mcshizzle' valdez. son of hepheastus and hero. Also i build amazing things like the argo II and the argo III, tony your suit is amazing but i have some suggestions" here he pulled out a blue print and threw it to tony who gaped "kid when were done here what do you say we go down to my work place and do this" leo nodded and spun a hammer in his hands.

"Im jason grace. son of jupiter. born roman i now do things greek. hero" then piper "piper mclean daughter of aphrodite and hero. charmspeaker too" when she caught natasha's skeptical glance she said " i believe beauty comes from within and that makeup and all that crap is shallow" natasha grinned and high fived her " yes! also is your dad tristan mclean the film star?" piper nodded glumly " Im frank zhang. son of mars. hero and shape shifter" he had his arm around hazel who smiled shyly

" Hazel levesque daughter of pluto and about seventy something years old, i was born in a smipler time, died and then my brother brought me back" steve smiled at her "im from a differnt time too. i didnt die but i was in ice for a long time. do you hate this new technology too?" she looked very excited and dragged frank over to him.

reyna cleared her throat " im reyna you dont need my last name. im the daughter of bellona" she had a hard glint in her eyes. " nico diangelo son of hades brother of hazel" he stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed "also from a different time period. i had another sister too" tony stood up "great what about those two do you know them?" he asked jerking a thumb at the kanes. They shook their heads " Carter kane thats all you need to know" the boy said then "sadie kane his twin" percy cleared hsi throat "right then now we have a pretty unbeatble team. We can win this war. Guys here we have the mortals best fighters: the billionair, the hulk, the god, the assasin, the archer and the soldeir. Then we have the kanes who are well they fight with weird stuff but their strong. Then us: the child of the sea, the daughter of wisodom, the fire proof mechanic who can beat unbeatable rules, the son of jupiter who can fly, the most powerful daughter of aphrodite like ever, the guy who can turn into an dragon, the girl with power of mist, one of the bravest guys i have ever met who is also creepy as hell and then reyna. she doesnt need a category she is that damn strong" he then bit his lip

"as to who were fighting guys i have bad news" the demigods narrowed their eyes "remember when me and annabeth were in tartarus and he tried to kill us? yeah he took the whole killing his wife and refusing to die thing personlly and he has now brainwashed thor's brother and they wnat to kill us" shouting erupted at once "PERSEUS JACKSON WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU KELP HEAD?" " woah what we need the gods help for this-" "we barely defeated gaea the giants and the titans how are we gonna defeat freaking tartarus?" finally bruce broke the noise by yelling " I WILL HULK OUT IF YOU DONT SHUT IT" everyone went silent.

Steve piped up "we need a plan. I propose this: first leo and tony work on getting us top-notch weapons made with the stuff that kills monsters, annabeth and bruce will research into ways of fighting these enemies, percy jason and frank you go with thor and see if you can contact asgard and the olympians. take reyna with you. piper its a big ask but could you use this charmspeak of yours to get the military on our side? i would come with you. nico and hazel can you work on making it so us non-demigods can see the monsters? finally the kanes will call in help from whatever it is they do. we leave the greek and roman cmaps alone cause tehy are in no condiotion to fight again" everyone nodded.

percy went over to steve while everyone made plans " thanks for that steve. If you wouldnt mind id liek it if you became a leader of sorts. me, annabeth, jason, reyna and frank have had leaderhsip on us in the past. I still have to lead the greek camp and frank and reyna the roman so its nice for someone else to be in charge. its a sound plan. I hope my dad listens" steve smiled

"percy i have some questions before you go is that okay?" percy nodded " why do you keep fighting? why not just leave the world to die? and please explain the whole hell thing. finally how long have you had to fight?" percy thought for a minute before replying "i fight because if i dont then the people i love will die. I have no choice and if saved the world so many times it would be a shame to let that hard work go to waste. Even if every victory is only temporary its okay. Evil will never be defated fully but it can be kept at bay. Iv been fighting since i was twelve years old and my pre-algebra teacher tried to kill me for stealing zeus's lightening bolt. which i didnt steal by the way. As for hell. Well annabeth was getting dragged in and i had a choice, let her go alone and save myself or fall with her. I chose the second option" steve raised his eyebrows

" You are one amazing kid jackson" percy shrugged "your not so bad yourself rogers" he then walked away and steve noticed that when he joined ananbeth his eyes lit up and he relaxed easily holding her like they were made for one another. It was beautiful. They had a great team, a great plan (in his opinion anyway) what could go wrong? Of course it didnt take long for that question to be answered. The door opened and agents swarmed in led by fury. They aimed their guns at the demigods and the kane kids and percy was handcuffed " Im taking these kids with me." fury said. He had a strange look in his eyes like something wasent quite right. Steve shook his head "why? we need them" fury merely glared at him and the avengers were pulled back as the kids were dragged out of the room and into disguised trucks...

 **Again sorry for grammer mistakes and sadly as My internet is being screwy i dont have time to check for spelling mistakes so please bare with me on that. I will edit it tomorrow and deal with them. Thanks for reading/voting/commenting it means so much and sorry you have had to wait so long. byeee -mikasa (slendergirl25473)**


	6. Chapter 6

I forgot to mention. I wrote this a year ago. My style has changed. It has improved. I was 14. Forgive me -grell


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Yes i know the video at the top is Attack On Titan but I felt the song applied to the chapter somewhat idk Its a good song. I warn you now the chapter will contain feels. Before you kill me though read the A/N at the end okay? On with the chapter -mikasa

Fury had taken the kids to a huge warehouse containing a warren of rooms. Percy and the Kanes in one room and the rest of the demi-gods in another. They had then been left alone. Percy was pacing while Sadie muttered and drew strange symbols sighing in frustration when nothing worked. "M y powers dont work in here!"she exclaimed

and percy shrugged "neither do mine. I think this place has been built against godly magic somehow" the Kanes blanched "what?" percy mentally slapped himself "How did you know about the eygptian gods?" wait what? "um i dont. I know about the greek and roman gods" the three stared at each other as the truth of what the other were settled in. "So Egyptian gods are real? just great who gave birth you then?" the kanes shared looks

"Yeah they are real, and i dont get you. Our parents were magicians we merely channel the power of the gods isis and horus" said sadie "oh okay i kinda get it i think. My dad is a god i thought it would be the same for you" percy said just as the door opened. Armed men came in and dragged the three into a throne room of sorts. Sat on the throne in the middle, his eyes still white, was loki and lined up against the wall was the other demigods.

Percy locked eyes with annabeth and she nodded that she was okay. "Percy Jackson do you remember a promise i made you? Your loved ones death" percy nodded fear knotting in his stomach. Loki stood up and raised his glowstick of destiny "bring the kanes forth" carter and sadie fought unsuccessfully as they were brought in front of him. "You are both strong, your going to be grateful" he then gently touched the skin above their hearts.

They surged forward and when they looked up their eyes were icy blue. They stood at Loki's side smiling cold, cruel smiles. "They are now under my control you see? Anything i say they will do" he then moved over to the demi-gods. "NO"yelled percy as he realized what loki had planned. More men held him back as loki turned first jason then reyna, hazel, nico, leo, frank, piper and annabeth. Then as percy watched, powerless to stop them loki said words that would haunt percy forever "Fight to the death" they sprung into action.

Hazel was blasted by sadie's hieroglyphs and fell to the ground her eyes glassy. Franks firewood was burnt by leo. Carter stabbed piper through the heart after she slit nico's throat. Jason fell to the ground at reyna's hand. Percy was screaming and begging the gods to help but nothing happened. Reyna, Sadie, Annabeth and Carter were locked in combat. Annabeths sword managed to pierce reyna's armour and carter killed his sister. Annabeth was laughing until the sword went through her stomach. Her eyes widened and time slowed. The blue left them as she went to her knees. Carter stepped back the blue fading from his eyes also.

Percy broke free and caught annabeth as carter stared at the bodies around them. At sadie. "No Annabeth please your not getting away from me, not again please wise girl" her eyes found his and she smiled "I love you seaweed brain." she whispered "I love you too"he said tears falling down his face as he held her. Their hands twined together as the daughter of Athena lived no more. Carter had his head in his hands. Percy looked at his friends bodies, at sadie and carter.

At his wise girl. Anger and pain was choking him and he let out a blood curdling scream. He had finally lost everything. The avengers burst into the room and their eyes locked onto percy. They wree too late. Far too late. Loki stood up "I do believe thats my cue to leave" thor threw his hammer as loki vanished and it hit the throne uselessly.

Steve walked carefully over to percy and laid a hand on his shoulder. "percy..." he said. The boy looked up at him "I quit. Find someone else to save the world. Im done" he said and he and carter stood up. Percy raised his fingers to his lips and blew a shrieking taxi-cab whistle. A massive hellhound bounded over from the shadows and licked him. He push her gently off "Mrs o'leary were going to camp half blood k?" the hell hound barked happily as percy laid his friends gently on her back.

The avengers could only watch as he turned to carter "Im sorry, i should never have asked you to fight with me. Its my fault your sister is dead" carter shook his head "I chose to fight. I knew the risks. Please dont blame yourself. But like you im done. I have people to lead and a sister to grieve." he then picked his sister up and dissapeard in a swirling blue vortex. Percy held annabeth bridal style and sat on mrs o'leary. He then patted her back and they left into shadows. The avengers unfroze. Steve hit a wall "Dammit! We just lost our best fighter and all those kids are dead" They stood there for a long time. The world was doomed...

 **A/N heeeeeeeeeey so ik waht your thinking and hold it right there. This story is far from over and i ship percabeth extremely hard. After erenxlevi they are my top ship. Those guys will be back just maybe not the way you expect ;) Hope you like the chapter personally im unhappy with it but hey. See you in the next A/N -mikasa**


	8. Chapter 8

"Two people with a common goal can accomplish many things two people with a common enemy can accomplish even more" -Rumpelstiltskin-Once Upon A Time.

"The only thing were allowed to do is to believe that we wont regret the choice we made" -Levi Ackerman -Attack On Titan

"A person who cant give up anything, can change nothing" -Armin Arlet- Attack On Titan

The sun set over the hill as the bodies burned. The shrouds slowly crumbled to ash. The campers had their heads bowed as the heroes turned to whispers on the wind and legeneds of the night. The raven haired boy knelt before the flames tears falling down his face as he said goodbye to the people he loved. After night was well under way and the fires had burnt out he stood and turned his back on camp half blood. He packed a bag and hid himself in a cabin on a beach. The gods pawn cried no more, and fought no longer.

The ceremonial hieroglyphs burned bright as the small casket sunk into the ground. The magicians raised their staffs to the sky. The jackal headed god stood next to the leader of the nome. He rested a hand on the boys shoulder and vanished to guide the girl to her place of peace, in death. The boy raised his kopesh and let no tears fall. The nome nodded and the boy left to lead his people. He vowed to never care for another again. He would let only one into his heart. Zia was all he had left.

The worlds mightiest heroes sat in silence. It was their fault. Each shouldered the burden they had caused their friend. Percy Jackson and Carter Kane were broken because they couldnt do their job. They were the avengers and they succeeded only in driving away humanity's hope.

Tony was drinking, natasha playing with a dagger her eyes glinting in the firelight, steve had his head in his hands, bruce was in isolation so he wouldnt kill everyone as the hulk, clint was looking after the now un-possessed fury and thor had gone to asgard. They had given up.

Then something happened. The window flew open and the avengers present looked up in surprise. Two girls were standing in front of it. One had jet black spiked hair and a silver circlet. Her eyes were hard and cold. She carried hunting knives and a bow and arrow. The other girl had flaming red bushy hair and freckles, she was armed only with a blue plastic hairbrush.

"Who are you?" asked tony shaking the drink from his head. The red head smiled slightly "My name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, current vessel for the oracle of Delphi" steve frowned "whats with the hairbrush?" she shrugged "i threw it at a titan once" the black haired girl stepped forward "Thalia Grace hunter of artemis, you knew my brother Jason" the avengers avoided her eyes ashamed. "We didnt come here to kill you or do anything to avenge our friends, we want to talk" said rachel.

Steve nodded and she went on "Percy is the only way you can win this war you MUST convince him to fight. His fatal flaw is loyalty use it to your advantage. If he wont fight we will all die i have seen it" natasha sighed " we dont even know where he is kid" thalia snorted "montauk beach there is a little cabin. Id go myself and kick his butt into gear myself but it has to be you guys. Please do it for my little brother"

tony rolled his eyes "give up kids, this war is already over, humanity is doomed. No one said life was fair" he regretted saying that a minute later when thalia stepped forward her hand inching towards her knives "fair? I know life isnt fair, I was turned into a tree for almost ten years while saving my two best friends from cyclops, both of those friends i gave my life for are now dead. Luke and Annabeth. Then i met Percy. He saved me from eternity as a tree. He held up the sky for annabeth, he fell into tartarus for her he did so damn much for the girl he loved and for the world and he is still suffering, im still suffering, red here is suffering. Now tell me are you gonna sit by and watch the world burn or are you going to save his dam heart and the world?"

Steve stood up " Im going to fight" Natasha un sheathed her guns "im in" tony sighed "ill get bruce and clint" thalia smiled in victory. "oh and natasha if you ever want to become a hunter let me know, artemis has always liked you" then R.E.D and thalia turned and left through the window.

He sat on the beach strumming on an old guitar. The fates had broken him again. He sensed two people approaching and did nothing. He let natasha and steve sit next to him. "Percy we know how hard life must be for you right now" began steve and pery held up a hand "hard? steve being put into an enchanted sleep, given amnesia and dumped into a roman camp by a goddess is hard. This is impossible." he strummed a few more notes " I just lost the people i care about. I met annabeth when i was twelve years old and she told me i drool in my sleep. We went on so many adventures slowly falling in love. After a long time we finally admitted it, no sooner than we enjoyed being a couple juno stole me away. We never even got a full year together before she died. I met nico and watched him become who is today. It was my fault his sister died and he forgave me. I broke his heart and he forgave me. Hazel and frank i met at camp jupiter. They looked after me and guided me through the amnesia. Reyna forgave me for blowing up her home and leaving her and her sister at the mercy of pirates. Jason,piper and leo looked after camp half blood when i was missing and protected annabeth for me. They saved us all."

the three were silent for a while " Iv made my choice. Screw the world" natasha couldnt take it she burst out at percy in anger "Your friends died. Your true love was taken from you AGAIN and what do you do? you sit here moping about it. If you truly loved them you wouldnt throw your life away, you would avenge them and fight for the the world they died to protect. Make their loss mean something" she then stood up and dragged steve away. At this point pecy wondered, if he fought would that make him the gods pawn again? or would he be a hero?

The avengers sat in their tower and they waited. After an hour his eyes cold with anger and hard with determination Percy Jackson walked in sword in hand. "I made my choice. All im allowed to do is believe i wont regret it. I want to fight. For my friends, for Annabeth. For the world cause no matter what i do it refuses to stay saved. Bit inconsiderate of it really" his old smirk was back and the avengers stood beside him and looked totally awsome in the way heroes always do.

A **/N hey guys so here it is. Im not happy with but meh i had a better chapter written out but wattpad glitched and i lost it all. Ily all so so much and just thank you for the comments/votes/reads. Its only thanks to the appreciation iv been getting that i have updated so if you want me to continue tell me! sorry the vid is SNK again but it fits okay. -mikasa**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys mikasa here. I am so terribly sorry to say that this story is at its noble end. I have too much to do and insane writers block. I am going to tell you how i was going to end this tale but before that I want to thank you. Thank you readers for voting, commenting and just viewing my story. It all means so much to me to have got anywhere near the 5K reads i have achieved and I love all of you. I hope you can forgive me for stopping it here as I know there are those who wish i would go on. Im going to simply list what happens next until the end where i will consent to do a short writing piece in-story for you guys. I love you all and thank you -mikasa x

-The avengers teamed up with percy, the two camps, the hunters of Artemis, Poseidon, Artemis, Hades, Athena, Jupiter, mars, Aphrodite and Hephaestus and Apollo to fight the last battle. Rachel Elizabeth Drae came with her blue plastic brush too.

\- Towards the end of the fight when percy faces off alone against tartarus (the gods are busy elsewhere, either injured or against loki) hades manages to summon up the spirits of the seven, nico and reyna who help percy fight

\- tartarus is defeated by percy who is motivated by annabeths fading face after her last stand as a spirit. loki dies at the hand of a very angry Athena despite being controlled his crimes in general and his habit of mischief was ruled too much. The avengers made the demi gods proud taking down an all manner of creatures.

\- Carter was never seen by percy and co again however he manages to ressurect sadie and they acrry on with their lives happy until nature bids them their final night on earth.

And now my last piece of writing

An exhausted percy turned to the gods with the avengers besides him. He had finally won. "Perseus is there anything we can do to repay you. You have proven yourself a hero of Olympus and of earth once again" percy didnt even have to think "give me my friends back. let them live. that or kill me and let me join them in the depths of Elysium" the gods exchanged looks "are you sure? we cant bring back the dead percy the fates wont allow it. This will be forever?" percy smiled "Im ready" tony shook his head "perce no please" percy turned to him "Dont be sad stark im just a kid right? My friends need me" Poseidon had tears running down his face as he hugged his son. The graveness all said goodbye to him (some a little teary cough*thor*cough) and he raised his hand in salute to the camps and the gods. Hades walked forwards "Sleep well young hero" he closed his eyes and let the darkness wash in. The last thing he heard was his father "I love you son, Ill look after your mother" he smiled. When he opened his eyes he was laying on his back in a soft field "seaweed brain" annabeth whispered crossly smiling down at him. He grinned and pulled her into a kiss "your not meant to be here" she said and a tear fell down her face "I know what you did." he laughed and held her joy soaring through him "I missed you. Annabeth what do you say we meet up with our friends, and then we could get married" she rolled her eyes " I guess being stuck with you for all eternity isnt the worst thing to happen in Elysium" she hauled him up twining their hands "Is that a yes?" he asked and she kissed him again "yes" and so they walked hand in hand through Elysium to where their friends were waiting. On the surface the heroes held the boys lifeless body, they buried him and said goodbye. All too soon the world forgot Percy Jackson and the gods. But there was a small team of people who didnt forget, who remembered the laughing boy and his friends, who remembered his adventures and wrote them down as fiction. These people, the gods and the camps would never forget the boy with the eyes of the sea...


End file.
